


Care For A Dance? (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader One-Shot)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Riding, Riding The North Face, Slightly Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, mild sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You persuaded Oswald to go to a notorious dance club with you. He isn't happy at all about it and even less happy when you talked with another (and not so friendly) guy. Protecting you from him he wants to claim his reward afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For A Dance? (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A story requested by Claudette. I hope you will like it! But of course I hope you all will like it too :D Enjoy the ride with Oswald! ;D

You finally convinced Oswald to go to an underground club you wanted to visit so badly. 

„The Omega XIII“ as it was called. 

This nightclub was well known for their, now and then, excessive parties. Nothing wrong with a good celebration, of course, but we’re talking about some real nasty stuff going on there.

Your friends have been in this clubhouse and told you the wildest stories of what had happened. Alcohol flowed in abundance, people danced like there was no tomorrow, drugs were shared, as well as partners. You wanted to see it with your own eyes. Sometimes, your friends tend to exaggerate a bit (a bit much!) and that’s why you didn’t take every word of them so seriously. 

„You should go there with your boyfriend, _ _ _ _ _!“ your best friend giggled.  
„He isn’t my boyfriend!“ you explained.  
„People get it on there on the dance floor! Didn’t you want to try some extraordinary places for you and your Stallion?“  
„Gosh, shut up!“ you exploded with laughter, your face became a deep red. Maybe you talked a bit too openly about your love life, but you couldn’t keep it for yourself. Even when your lover looked unremarkable for others, he knew how to satisfy a woman.

You were certain Oswald wouldn’t approve going to this club. He was overprotective when it came to you. It didn’t matter you were only `special friends`, he really cared about you.  
Oswald was a nightclub owner of his own and he heard about The Omega XIII. He didn’t believe you really wanted to spend your time there.  
„Do you even know what’s going on in this club?“  
„I know, my friends told me. But I think they just overdid it.“  
„The club is notorious for being wicked and profligate!“  
„Then it’s perfect for us, don’t you think so?“ you said blinking. 

Oswald had another problem… How many drunk men would be there and try to approach you or even worse? So many people would be in this place.  
You didn’t give up. „Let’s go! Just for once! What’s the worst that could happen?“  
Pictures of you dancing and kissing with another guy flashed in his mind. Thinking of him going home alone, while you enjoyed yourself and had no intentions to stay with him anymore, because you realized how much fun you were able to have without him.  
„Oh yes…. what could possibly go wrong?“ he thought bitterly. 

„It will be fun, Oz! For sure!“ 

„For sure it will be fun. And my name is Oswald, thank you.“

Usually he didn’t mind you calling him like this, but he was annoyed as hell. You didn’t stop to pester him until he gave in.  
„Alright, alright! But girl, you really owe me something. And I am talking about something big!“  
Squeaking like a little child you hugged him tightly and kissed him on his lips.  
„Thank you, thank you and thank you! I have to buy a dress!“  
Immediately you rushed out of the room, leaving Oswald all startled. Another dress?! You had thousands of dresses, why you needed another one?! 

A few days later, it was weekend, he picked you up for your date. You wore a short dress with long and thigh sleeves, nude in color and with floral applications. The cleavage showed enough to boost one’s fantasy, but not so much to look slutty.  
The necklace around your neck was rather simple. Silver with a small silver heart-shaped pendant.  
A gift Oswald gave you once. Your high-heels were beige, they fit perfectly to your dress.  
Your hair fell loose over your shoulder. 

Checking your evening bag, also nude with black floral patterns, you told Oswald you were ready to go. As soon as your lover saw you he was very pleased with your new dress. He gripped your hip and kissed you hard.  
„Can’t we just stay here and have our own private party? We could dance here slowly too.“  
He spun you around and tugged you halfway close to him.  
Nuzzling your neck he whispered, „You also could dance just for me. I often dreamed about this.“  
„Are you talking about a romantic waltz or a lap dance, Mister?“  
„I wouldn’t mind both.“  
Playfully you hit him with your evening bag.  
„A prince charming as ever, aren’t you?“  
You freed yourself from his grip. „Maybe later.“  
You waited so eagerly for this day, so you didn’t want to waste any time.  
„Okay, okay. Let’s get this over with.“

Oswald was already tired before you arrived. He had no idea what this night would bring. He was a bit less worried since he prepared something, though…  
But still… he preferred to go dining or to an opera with you. For such a long time he wanted to show you an opera. Well, it had to wait.  
For now your visit to this ominous night club was more important. At least for his girl. All excited you bobbed up and down on your seat.  
„Don’t get too fluttery! If you don’t like it you will be disappointed.“ 

He stopped the car in a parking lot.  
„You know what?“ he said smirking. Oswald touched your knee and let his hand glide upwards to your thigh. „What about a quick hip moving in here?!“  
Eye-rolling you pushed his hand away.  
„Not now, you perv! Is sex the only thing you can think about?“  
„It is since I know you.“  
Smiling you got out of the car.  
„You will get your candy soon enough. Now let’s go, Oz!“  
He just snorted. „Today I am not very patient, my love,“ he said to himself.

Many people waited to to get in. Oswald took your hand and rushed past the crowd.  
The music was dull audible in front of the entrance. The door was black and large and it seemed like it was pretty heavy. With the wooden carvings on it, the door appeared quite ostentatious. How must it be inside? Your company gave a short nod to the bouncer, a very intimidate looking, bald big man. He just nod back and opened the door for us.  
„Have you been here before?“ you asked confused.  
„Not really, but I made some arrangements. I wanted to get sure to enjoy this night.“  
„What arrangements?“  
Not answering he went inside. You followed him. 

Both of you had to go a few steps upstairs. Another door separated you and Oswald from the inside. He opened it for you. The deep bass of electronic beats made the ground and your whole body vibrating. The ceiling was very high, it seemed like thousands of little, color changing stars brightened the room, the dance floor was full with ecstatic people, comfy big red sofas and other seating accommodations invited the guests to linger, an awesome big wall mural of a Koi left your mouth open. But what impressed you the most; there was a giant cylindrical aquarium at the further end. So many different kind of fishes swam in there, even two sharks!  
„That. Is. So. Amazing!“ You were totally gobsmacked.  
Oswald whereas looked rather bored. 

A plenty crested staircase led to a higher floor. Another tall and muscular guy stood in front of the stairs. So this was the way to the VIP lounges for sure.  
You had no intentions to go there anyway. You came her to dance and to party and not for sitting around and doing nothing. 

The bar had the fanciest drinks. Some of them glowed in the dark! Global wines as well as exquisite champagne were served.„And now?“ he wanted to know.  
„Ehrm, well, let’s get a drink and then let’s have some fun! I wanna dance!“  
You had to shout at each other, otherwise it would have been impossible to understand what the other said. 

Squeezing through the crush of people you finally arrived the bar. You wanted to try their specialty called „Sakura Goddess“, containing japanese cherry blossom liquor, sake and some other liquids.  
Some real cherry blossoms floated on top of your pink drink. The appearance of your cocktail made you more keen on this club. Oswald ordered a simple glass of wine and drank all in one gulp. Wide-eyed you gaped at him. He grinned broadly at you. 

„I know some place to go!“ you heard him say.  
He grasped your hand and tugged you to the staircase which led upstairs. Interrogative you stared at him.„What are we doing here?“  
„I booked a VIP room for us.“  
Your laugh didn’t make him happy at all.  
„What’s so funny?“ he asked enraged. „I never had the intention to dance here. You know I can’t dance well with… you know.“  
„You can’t or don’t want to dance til you’re drunk,“ you replied sarcastically.  
His anger was clear to see.  
„Come on, Oswald! Just move a bit!“

With your drink in your hand you started to move your hips. Turning around you took his hand and placed it on your waist. You did your best to convince him to try it at least by moving seductively. Facing him again you gave him your sweetest smile and kissed him gently. Oswald’s expression became a bit softer, but he still wasn’t happy at all with this situation.  
He let out a big sigh.  
„Alright! Alright! I will get us another drink and then I will try it. But right after that we are going upstairs. I paid a lot for this,“ he pulled you very close to him, “and I want something for my money. Understood?“  
„Yes, Sir!“  
„And don’t talk to anybody while I am gone! I bet almost everybody here is a devil in disguise. Don’t get fooled.“  
„Look who’s talking,“ you thought amused. 

Okay, he was still pissed, but hey, you made it! You let your gaze slide through the whole space. The atmosphere became wilder. Slowly the club showed it’s true self. Some people started to kiss in a very dirty way. Okay, that’s fine, but they also touched some very delicate spots of their dancing partners body. One let his hand glide under the skirt of a female and you could clearly see how he began to finger her. You saw two young girls and guys taking some strange looking pills.  
Another couple sat on the couch, or more precisely, a girl sat on her boyfriends lap and moved in a very unapologetic way. A jacket around her waist hid their half naked bodies.  
No one seemed to care. 

„Gosh, I thought my friends lied to me. But this is really filthy.“

And Oswald? He couldn’t believe he actually agreed to dance with you. With all these people around him. He would feel like a complete idiot, hopscotch and twirling around like a drunk monkey. His legs didn’t allow him to move freely like the others anyway. You knew it and still you insisted him to have a go. Why couldn’t you accept his wish? He would dance with you, but not with all these people watching him.  
It made him uncomfortable, made him feel observed, maybe they would even start to laugh?  
He was moody and wanted to go home.

Once he obtained the drinks, he saw you, and another guy. His worst nightmare became true!  
His anger turned into panic as he witnessed the guy pouring something in your drink. Unnoticed.  
The glasses he held before shattered on the ground. He needed to be with you as quickly as possible. Oswald shoved anybody in his way gruffly aside.  
When you were about to take a sip, Oswald knocked the glass out of your hand. Before you could say any word he punched your interlocutor right in his face. 

„Oswald! Wha-?!“  
The guy on the ground stood up quickly. A precise blow hit Oswalds cheek. But Oswald didn’t give in so fast. The brawl made you feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

„Stop it! I said stop!“ you screamed frantic. „Somebody!“ 

The club worker who guarded the staircase wanted to interfere, but Oswald raised his hand. 

„I can handle him alone,“ bringing out a knife. 

A cluster of people gathered around already and watched the scenario, but Oswald’s opponent gave up.  
„Woah, easy! That bitch isn’t worth it.“  
Apoplectic, Oswald smashed the guy’s head into a glass table nearby. The crowd rooted for your partner. Badly injured, with blood dripping all over his face, the guy stayed on the ground.  
„You better pray I will never see you again or otherwise…“, Oswald spat.  
Outraged you pulled your beloved back and tried to calm him down. With watery eyes you petted his face. An onlooker explained to you that the man you talked with poured something into your drink, most likely some kind of drug. For sure Oswald saw it and wanted to protect you. 

„I am so sorry,“ you whispered, touching his cheeks softly. His face was bruised, blood ran down from his nose and mouth. He didn’t understand your words, but he knew what you said since he could read it from your lips. He wasn’t an idiot. It didn’t soothe him at all, though. Still mad he grabbed your wrist painfully and forced you to go upstairs with him.  
„Oz, you are hurting me!“  
No reaction.  
„Oswald, please!“ 

He shoved you into an empty room. It was lit in a warm red light, a cozy sofa was in there, as well as some armchairs and a table. The music got almost suffocated in this room.  
Oswald threw you against the table. Fearfully you watched him approaching you slowly.  
You have seen him angry a before, but never as berserk as now. 

He took your chin in a tight grip. You tried to push him back, but to no avail. Oswald was too strong in this moment, all of his wrath transmuted into a twister of strength and madness.  
„Is this what you wanted? Hn?! Did you want this to happen?!“ he asked through clenched teeth.  
„Oswald, please!“  
„First, talking and laughing with another guy and he even tried…“  
„I just tried to be kind. I waited for you! You know this!“  
„I said don’t talk with anybody!“ Oswald shouted.  
„You’re hurting me!“

Teary-eyed you begged him to let go. He came close, very close, your lips almost touching. The fury in his eyes made you feel scared. And suddenly excited.  
With all of your power you leaned into him. He didn’t move at all when you kissed him. The bitter taste of his blood made your own blood boil.  
Your lover broke the kiss. He licked one of your tears away. A salty taste, but he liked it. „Does it still hurt?“ The words left his mouth in a very derogatory manner. Indeed, his grip felt still painful, but thrilling at the same time. You let out a moaning sound. The fingers around your chin loosened a bit. His wrathfully face softened. But only for a short time.

Gradually his expression grew smug with just one side of his lips curling up. You loved it when he got all arrogant. He nodded in approval, „I know why I chose you to be my stress reliever.“  
You felt his hand wandering down your throat. He squeezed you gently there, but you had no difficulties to breathe. Still this situation felt dangerous to you. He just had to tighten his grip and…  
He was still angry, it was plain to see. And you better didn’t play him for a fool when he was like this. 

Your body was alarmed. It wanted to fight back, but the delicious feeling of being dominated and the wanting to be submissive gave you a buzz you rarely felt before. You struggled with words. Oswald held his head to one side.

„Is there anything you want to tell me?“ 

Your eyes moved uncontrolled through the room. Think! What to say?!  
You felt his body so close to yours. This alone heated up your body already.  
„I am waiting for an answer, dear.“  
„K-Kiss me.“ Your voice was very weak, nevertheless he was able to understand what you said. 

He kissed you. A short, unemotional kiss. Oswald saw the disappointment in your face.  
„Not good?“ He loved it to tease you. Especially in this moment.  
He was stressed, furious, aggressive…  
„Kiss me with-„ you swallowed.  
„With what?“  
„Kiss me with more passion. Desire me! Take me!“  
You heard him snigger. „I deserve some reward anyway, don’t I? And fortunately I am hungry.“

He pushed you back and finally let go. „Get up and turn around.“ 

So, it begins. 

It didn’t take long until he was close behind you. He embraced you from behind, shoved your hair to the side and placed soft kisses on your neck. Without question, it felt good and you liked it, but heck! You weren’t into sweet and fluffy stuff now!  
Patiently you waited. Soon after he unzipped your dress. He took his time and enjoyed every moment of it. 

He helped you getting rid of the gown. You wanted to take off your shoes as well. Oswald stopped you. „No, leave them on. You look very sultry in them.“  
With your face still turned away from him, you heard a rustle and the sound of a jackknife. „What are you doing?!“ Your voice cracked a bit.  
This was nothing you expected. He touched your hip.  
All of a sudden you also felt the cold blade of a knife gliding over your body. His head on your neck again, he inhaled your scent to the fullest.  
The touch of the sharp tip of his tool let your body tingle with anticipation. 

„I like the smell of yours when you are frightened. Do you fear me?“ He turned your face, so you had to look at him. „You knew from the beginning I wasn’t the kind type of a guy and still you wanted to be with me. Why?“ 

„I-I don’t know.“ There was no point in denying. He was right. You knew he was dangerous and you didn’t care. He closed his eyes and smiled. „Should I answer for you?“  
His eyes were locked on yours again. You felt the shiv going down your body to your hip. With two quick moves he cut the side of your panty. It fell off and exposed your lovely bottom to him.  
Oswald helped you to hoist a leg on the table. Your legs were slightly apart now. His hand moved from your hips to between your thighs, caressing you there. You wanted to suppress a moan, however, you didn’t succeed. 

Oswald lifted his hand. „Look. That’s why you want to be with me. You feel a knife on your skin and still you are all wet. You love the danger.“ You saw your own glistening and sticky liquid candy. His breath on your ear made you shiver again. „And you love me.“ He was right. It was much more than lust for you. You cared for him. And seeing him fighting for you, protecting you, made you realize what you truly felt for him. 

He kissed you once more, this time more frankly. You leaned against him and returned the kiss. His hand found it’s way to your sinful garden again. „So ready yet,“ he chuckled.  
You had to smile too. The arousal grew as he rubbed his fingers against your entrance. Oswald let the knife fall. He wanted to touch and squeeze the soft skin of your breasts.  
Skilled he opened your bra with just one hand. Before the bra touched the ground, Oswald’s free hand grabbed your boobs tightly, making you groan in passion one more time. 

You moaned against his lips, your tongues explored each others mouth. His fingers moved in a circular motion on your pleading pearl. It felt so exquisit! At first he continued his pace, but slowly he sped up. You threw your head back in pleasure, his name on your lips. He forced you back into the kiss. Squeezing and massaging your tender flesh, he began to stimulate your inner folds. You couldn’t hold the kiss anymore. Nuzzling your head in his neck you gave full scope to your avidity. 

As much as your position allowed you to, you moved your pelvis, making his fingers glide outside and inside of your vagina by itself. You kissed heaven and heaven kissed you back. Just a little more…

He stopped when you were about to orgasm.  
Frustrated you turned around and wanted to ask why he didn’t continue. But seeing him tasting your sugar let you forget your disappointment. 

„I said I am hungry.“ He took off his clothes. Gladly you helped him with it. When his erected dick flew free you had to lick your lips. You fondled his pleasure giving tool. It felt soft as silk and yet so hard and masculine. Grinning he stopped you. Your beloved lay down on the couch. „Sit on me.“ You would love nothing more than that! When you were on top of him you wanted to place his cock on your entrance. Again he stopped you. 

„You misunderstood me. I. Am. Hungry. Sit on me.“ 

„Y-You mean..?“ 

„Ride my face. Let me eat and drink more of your sweet liquid.“

Swallowing once you kneeled on his face. You hesitated to go lower. Oswald giggled. „Why so shy at once?“ He grabbed your hips and pressed down to him. As his tongue hit your sensitive flesh you closed your eyes and caught your breath. He let his tongue playfully glide over your wet area, your precious jewel. It felt so magical to you, you didn’t want him to stop.  
You were delighted after you noticed you were able to have a great control in this position. By lowering down you could raise the pressure and reversed. By moving forward or backwards you could change the spots which needed the most attention.

You used your arms to support yourself. Oswald used his free hand to squeeze and scratch your butt. He left fine red lines on your ass cheek and it felt wonderful for you!  
„Oswald!“ you moaned. The imagination of him drinking and eating all of your sugary fluids made you horny and frantic with need. You looked down and your eyes met. He watched you as he tasted every drop of your valuable nectar.  
He heighten the stimulation by using his fingers again. Pushing them inside of your secret place again, he searched for your special spot and found it. 

Hitting your G-Spot again and again, his mouth and tongue on and in your hidden cave and your swollen clit sent electric storms through your body. 

You arched your back and let the orgasm overflow you. Screaming out in pleasure you felt this glorious feeling in every fibre of your body. The orgasm was so intense, it took a while until you were able to think normal again. You looked down and saw Oswald still licking you.  
He smiled and with a clap on your ass he signaled you to get off him.  
„That was delicious, thank you for that. But now I need some affection too.“ 

Oswald heaved you off of him and sat on the armchair. He gave you a smirk. „Care for another ride?“ Oh, you wanted him so badly! Like he wanted you. It was hard for him to control himself before. But now he would have you! He wanted, no, needed to feel your hot and moist walls around him. You sat on him and guided his dick on your entrance. This time, you didn’t face him. You always rode him in the old fashioned way, but this time should be different. 

He loved the sight you gave him. Slowly his big manhood disappeared in your soft flesh. Piece by piece you took him in. Both of you moaned at the sensation you gave each other. Rocking back and forth the heat overwhelmed your body once more. Oswald’s lustful noises was the most beautiful music you ever heard. You felt honored and fortunate to be able to cause such feelings to him. „_ _ _ _ _ _,“ he whispered your name, caressing your back.  
Your sweaty bodies became one. All rage, all stress, all resentment was forgotten. Only the two of you and the magnificent feeling of lust, and love, existed.

As much as possible he tried bump into you, even when it made his leg hurt. His craving for you was stronger than any other feeling.  
„Oswald… Ah! Ahh!!! Oh, Osw-!!“  
Your walls tightened around his member and you felt how he grew bigger inside of you.  
„Oswald…Oswald! I love you! I need you!“ you whimpered in need. „I am com-Ahhhh!!“ He drank your words in and got power for his last strokes. With a few more powerful blows of his, both of you got overpowered by a hard climax at the same time. Screaming out your name he spent himself in you.

After a short rest, you stood up and sat on his lap again, this time glancing in his direction. Lazily you let your head rest on Oswald’s shoulders while he stroked your back gently. You looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be quite satisfied, his chest moved steady and calm.  
And you could tell by the way he smiled. Endearing you touched his face.  
„Does it still hurt?“ you asked worried. He simply shook his head.  
„I am completely fine as long as you are with me.“  
His words surprised you. Never before he said something as tender as this.  
Oswald opened his eyes and saw into yours. „I love you too, _ _ _ _ _ _ _, you know.“ 

He pulled your head to his and your lips met. A sweet and caring kiss. You felt your cheeks blushing. „I love you,“ you said again. It made you feel vulnerable, but you knew you were safe. No matter how dangerous and tainted he was… he would protect you from any harm.

Looking down to the ground you saw your busted panty. With lifted eyebrows you gazed at him.  
„You owe me some new panties, my dear.“ „When you are with me you don’t need any panties,“ he smiled. You both laughed and got lost in your kisses.


End file.
